


Stop this World from Spinning

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Takaba gives their own special christmas gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop this World from Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy short written for Christmas '09

Akihito sat in Asami’s living room, curled up on the couch with a blanket draped around him while he stared ahead of him at the Christmas tree with the glowing lights and decorations. He was lost in thought and extremely grateful to be alive because he might not have been around to see this. He felt cold and couldn’t wait for Asami to bring him the hot chocolate he promised; he needed the warmth and comfort right about now. Because it was night the house felt much colder than the day and he secured the blanket more tightly around his body.

 

“Here.”

 

Asami’s voice broke through Akihito’s thoughts and he turned his head to the side to see the steaming cup held out to him.

 

“Thank you,” Akihito said after tilting his head slightly and accepting the cup. He scooted over slowly to give his lover room to sit beside him after a moment.

 

“How do you feel?” Asami asked with genuine concern in his voice.

 

“I feel better now,” Akihito smiled, loving more than anything the way Asami was suddenly so focused on him and his well being. He didn’t think Asami had ever shown so much concern for him at any one time before and it felt really good. The first time the man genuinely smiled at him was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen and he cherished that first time like nothing else.

 

Akihito took a sip of the hot chocolate before setting it down on the coffee table before him. He didn’t expect the arms that wrapped around his shoulder a second later, pulling him to rest his head on his lover’s shoulder and he nuzzled himself snuggly against that hard body. He sighed in delight when Asami began rubbing his arm up and down in a soothing gesture.

 

“What’s gotten into you lately?” Akihito asked tiredly.

 

“You don’t like what I’m doing?” Asami asked after pausing and Akihito fervently shook his head in a negative gesture. He raised his head and looked deep into those golden eyes he’d come to adore like no other.

 

“It’s not that…sorry…”

 

“I know, don’t say anymore,” Asami answered before kissing him tenderly on the crown of his head. “I just want you to know I love you.”

 

Akihito gaped like a fish, he wanted to reciprocate but couldn’t find the words. He was hell bent on trying though.

 

“I….”

 

“Shhhh,” Asami said, effectively shutting him up. “I know what you want to say, you don’t have to because I know.”

 

Akihito looked up and melted under the warm gaze he received, this day was too good to be true.

 

“I…I do too,” Akihito managed after holding Asami tight around his waist and burying his head in his chest. This was so perfect he felt like crying.

 

But, he couldn’t stop his inquisitive nature in time to keep his mouth shut. “Why are you suddenly such a perfect boyfriend?”

 

Asami chuckled, “It’s the season for giving.”

 

Akihito sat up and leveled a glare at his lover, “So that’s the only reason you’re treating me so nicely?”

 

“Is this really the time to pick a fight, Akihito?” Asami asked tiredly and the younger man instantly deflated.

 

“No, no it isn’t.” He took in the mussed hair of his lover before trailing his gaze over his handsome features.He snuggled back closer to the man and gazed ahead at the angel sitting on top of the Christmas tree looking down.

 

He did feel like he was in heaven.

 

“Will you treat me like this everyday?” Akihito asked suddenly and he felt Asami squeeze him tightly in return.

 

“You know I will,” Asami answered and Akihito could feel the man’s breath on his scalp where he rested his head. He felt safe, he felt warm and he felt loved.

 

Akihito closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying suddenly, “Yes.”

 

“What?” Asami asked after he suddenly spoke.

 

“I will,” Akihito said after sitting up and smiling.

 

“Will what?” Asami asked, not understanding what Akihito was talking about.

 

“I’ll descend with you, Ryuuichi.”

 

And with those words Akihito pressed his lips to Asami’s, kissing him so tenderly there was no mistake he meant it.

 

“I’ll give you my heart for Christmas if you give me yours,” Akihito teased after they broke apart.

 

Asami smiled, “You had mine from the first day we met.”

 

“Mmmm, I think you got mine that day at the Sheraton Bay hotel when I decided to give myself to you completely,”Akihito teased. He then threw the blanket completely off him and straddled Asami’s lap, making sure to wrap both arms around his shoulders before kissing him once again. Asami had both hands on his waist and he started rubbing himself slightly against him.

 

“Are you well enough to do this?” Asami asked when Akihito tilted his head back and started to trail chaste kisses down the length of his neck. He knew his lover was hurt and he didn’t want to cause him any more unnecessary damage.

 

“I’m sure, I’m all for this,” Akihito answered between kisses and licks. There was a throbbing in his left shoulder and his back from where he fell off a ramp while running from thugs a week ago, but it wasn’t hurting as much now. He fell from two stories up, almost losing his life and ever since then Asami had changed his attitude towards him.Needless to say he heard the men disappeared without a trace a day later while he was in the hospital recovering. He pulled each button on Asami’s dress shirt before he kissed down to his navel, licking the area softly.

 

“Akihito….” Asami started, his voice laced with lust while he threaded his fingers through that soft, blonde hair. He opened his legs a little further to make Akihito more comfortable when he got on his knees, using his new position to get his pants off.

 

“Akihito, you shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“Asami, relax. It’s the season for giving and what better gift is there than a blow job?” Akihito teased, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

“Good point,” Asami answered. “Just take it easy, don’t strain yourself.”

 

It still felt weird to Akihito how Asami was suddenly so passive. What was a guy to do with so much love and affection? He could lose himself in this day for the rest of his life; it just felt too good to be true. He took a tentative lick from the base up to the head, relishing the unique taste and musk that was all his lover’s. It felt extremely good how soft Asami’s hands were on him, treating him like a fragile doll instead of a toy to be used. He wasn’t moving particularly fast on Asami’s shaft, but his neck started to hurt and it must have showed because the next thing he knew was that Asami had pulled him up and set him to lie on the couch on his back.

 

“Wait…”

 

“Shhh, I’ll be the one doing the servicing,” Asami whispered before kissing a trail down his neck and chest.

 

“Asami…” Akihito moaned, arching his back when the man pulled a nipple into his mouth and started sucking. It sent what felt like shock waves through his system, causing his body to constrict in ways only the older man could cause.

 

“I want to do….something for you,” Akihito moaned, widening his legs when Asami started to fondle him through the fabric of his boxers.

 

Akihito had his hands gripping Asami’s shoulders tightly when the man expertly went down on him, bringing him the most intense pleasure with that talented tongue of his. He couldn’t tell how long it was Asami had spent going down on him but when the man stopped he was on the verge of coming.

 

“Why’d you stop…?” Akihito whined, worrying his bottom lip from the pleasure.

 

“I can’t have you coming too soon before I give you my Christmas gift, now can I?” Asami answered, a teasing lint to his voice. He reached over to the coffee table and took up the now cold chocolate, holding it up before he allowed a little to pour on to Akihito’s chest. The liquid ran down to pool in his lover’s navel, where he tentatively licked it all up.

 

“You’re such a tease…” Akihito moaned out while Asami performed his ministrations.

 

“That’s why you love me,” Asami answered and Akihito’s eyes opened at that.

 

 _I do love you, don’t I?_

 

“You always have.”

 

“Know it all,” Akihito pouted.

 

“Speaking of which….” Asami sighed before looking Akihito dramatically in the eyes. “There’s a part of me that wants to know a part of you a little more intimately.”

 

“Want me to turn over?” Akihito asked hastily, an apprehensive smile on his lips.

 

“Absolutely,” Asami answered and they adjusted themselves so Akihito could turn on to his stomach.

 

“Make it good, or else no Christmas cookies for you,” Akihito threatened.

 

“Oh? I’ll make it so I get one hundred Christmas cookies then,” Asami smiled while making sure to lube Akihito up. “Want me to start with one finger?”

 

“No, two…” Akihito started. “You haven’t fucked me for the past week because you were scared to.”

 

“I’m scared of nothing,” Asami answered before working two fingers inside Akihito’s body, loving the hiss he got in return.

 

“Except losing me,” Akihito sighed out in pleasure.

 

Asami’s fingers stopped their movements and he thought about what his lover had said. It would be better not to pick a fight with Akihito right this moment so he answered with the truth.

 

“You’re right.” Wasting no more time he placed the head of his erect shaft at Akihito’s backside and pressed himself forward slowly, watching Akihito arch his back with his mouth open in an O of pleasure. His skin was flushed and his eyes were scrunched shut.

 

“You’re beautiful, Merry Christmas,” Asami said before pulling Akihito’s head back for a passionate kiss.

  
Akihito's own Merry Christmas came out a garbled mess because Asami wouldn't let him go. The man was now buried deep inside him and he forgot all about the holiday, only focusing on the intense feelings his lover was causing inside his body.

 

With his mouth slightly parted and soft moans leaving his lips, Akihito opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of the angel on the Christmas tree come into focus, she was smiling at him. He didn’t think for a second that the love between him and Asami would be so good it would stop his world from spinning.

 


End file.
